Kenzo Gabriel
Male |occupation = Industrial espionage |affiliation = Davila Aerospatiale |portrayed by = Elias Toufexis |seasons = One |status = Deceased }} Kenzo Gabriel was a spy primarily commissioned to relay intelligence gathered at Tycho Station for Davila Aerospatiale. 8:09 (also stated in Syfy website episode recap) Appearances Season 1 * * * * Character appears in credits for the Blu-ray combined double episode 9 & 10 ( / ) but when split-editted for television streaming, he only speaks in episode 10 and is uncredited for episode 9. * Biography Background He has an occular implant with network communication capabilities. blackmails his boss, , into loaning him to her to spy on . Throughout the series |-|Season One= In , Kenzo is seen aboard the Rocinante during the gas hauler disguise retrofit. Later, Kenzo is monitoring Holden in the bar. In , Kenzo is a stowaway aboard the Rocinante hiding between the inner and outer hulls. He is detected due to a broadcast Alex discovers originating from there while the crew is attempting to evade a Martian patrol. investigates and starts breaking Kenzo's helmet when he catches the spy. Kenzo is locked in the airlock. He suggests Rocinante use Black Ops signals to compel the patrol to call off their boarding. When stops getting his reports, the Undersecretary orders a strike team to Holden's next projected destination, Eros. In , Holden asks Kenzo to help identify the ship they found on asteroid BA-834024112 where sent them, the stealth ship. Not providing useful information, Holden orders Kenzo to join the away party to board the stealth ship which they soon identify as the Anubis. They also learn that it captured the ''Scopuli's'' crew, it was the ship that killed the Canterbury, it came from Phoebe, and it has an unusual invasive biohazard aboard. Kenzo helps remove the Anubis' safe. Kenzo discourages the Rocinante crew from destroying the Anubis which they ignore and proceed anyhow. He does persuade them to go to Eros and to the Blue Falcon Hotel where he betrays them to call in assassins. In , Sematimba confronts CPM thugs for roughing up civilians who are barred access to the recently closed transit pods. Kenzo is in the crowd but remains silent and avoids detection. In , Holden finds Kenzo in the shafts of Eros on their way to the docks and he denies him safe passage from Eros aboard Rocinante. Once Rocinante leaves, Kenzo is imitated then captured by the rapidly growing protomolecule construct at the center of Eros. Media |-|Images= File:TheExpanse_recap_110.jpg| threatens Kenzo on Eros File:Kenzo.jpg File:S01E06-EliasToufexis as KenzoGabriel 01c.jpg File:S01E08-EliasToufexis as KenzoGabriel 02c.jpg File:S01E08-EliasToufexis as KenzoGabriel 04c.jpg |-|Videos= Trivia *This character appears only in the television adaptation. He does not exist in the novel. *Within the show itself, the character is never referred to using a last name. Online, his last name had been printed in episode recaps. Now, it's also included on his The Expanse board game card. See also * #ExpanseCocktails Fan Series #13 External links * Toufexis tweets promoting the board game Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) 01×10 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters